Радиостанции в GTA Vice City
Список радиостанций в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Песни, отмеченные «*», отсутствуют в 10th Anniversary Edition. V-Rock thumbЖанр: хеви-метал, хард-рок, трэш-метал *Twisted Sister — I Wanna Rock *Motley Crue — Too Young Fall In Love *Quiet Riot — Cum On Feel The Noize *The Cult — She Sells Sanctuary *Ozzy Osborne — Bark At The Moon* *Rockstar's Love Fist — Dangerous Bastard *Iron Maiden — 2 Minutes to Midnight *Loverboy — Working for the Weekend *Alcatrazz — God Blessed Video *Tesla — Comin' Atcha Live *Autograph — Turn Up the Radio *Megadeth — Peace Sells *Anthrax — Madhouse *Slayer — Raining Blood *Judas Priest — You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Rockstar's Love Fist — Fist Fury *David Lee Roth — Yankee Rose Файл:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio Wave 103 thumb Жанр: новая волна, синтипоп, постпанк *Frankie Goes To Hollywood — Two Tribes *Sigue Sigue Sputnik — Love Missile F-11 *Gary Numan — Cars *The Human League — Keep Feeling (Fascination) *Blondie — Atomic *Nena — 99 Luftballons *Kim Wilde — Kids In America *Tears For Fears — Pale Shelter *Corey Hart — Sunglasses At Night *A Flock of Seagulls — I Ran (So Far Away) *ABC — Poison Arrow *The Psychedelic Furs — Love My Way *Animotion — Obsession *Spandau Ballet — Gold *Thomas Dolby — Hyperactive! *Romeo Void — Never Say Never Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 1) Full radio Emotion 98.3 thumbЖанр: рок-баллады *Foreigner — Waiting For A Girl Like You *Kate Bush — Wow* *Squeeze — Tempted *REO Speedwagon — Keep On Loving You *Cutting Crew — I Just (Died In Your Arms) *Roxy Music — More Than This» *Toto — Africa *Mr. Mister — Broken Wings *John Waite — Missing You» *Jan Hammer — Crockett’s Theme *Night Ranger — Sister Christian *Luther Vandross — Never Too Much Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio Flash FM thumbЖанр: поп-музыка, R&B *Hall & Oates — Out of Touch *Wang Chung — Dance Hall Days *Michael Jackson — Billie Jean* *Laura Branigan — Self Control *Go West — Call Me *INXS — Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) *Bryan Adams — Run to You *Electric Light Orchestra — Four Little Diamonds *Yes — Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Buggles — Video Killed the Radio Star *Aneka — Japanese Boy *Talk Talk — Life’s What You Make It *The Outfield — Your Love *Joe Jackson — Steppin' Out *The Fixx — One Thing Leads to Another *Lionel Richie — Running With The Night Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio Файл:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio Wildstyle thumb Жанр: олдскул-хип-хоп, электро *Trouble Funk — Pump Me Up *Davy DMX — One for the Treble *Cybotron — Clear *Hashim Music — Al-Naafiysh (The Soul) *Herbie Hancock — Rockit *Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force — Looking for the Perfect Beat* *2 Live Crew — Get It Girl *Run-D.M.C. — Rock Box *Mantronix — Bassline *Tyrone Brunson — The Smurf* *Whodini — Magic’s Wand *Zapp and Roger — More Bounce to the Ounce *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five — The Message *Kurtis Blow — The Breaks *Man Parrish — Hip Hop Be Bop (Don’t Stop) Файл:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Full radio Fever 105 thumbЖанр: соул, фанк, R&B *The Whispers — And the Beat Goes On *Fat Larry's Band — Act Like You Know *Oliver Cheatham — Get Down Saturday Night *Pointer Sisters — Automatic *René & Angela — I'll Be Good *Mary Jane Girls — All Night Long *Rick James — Ghetto Life *Michael Jackson — Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'* *Evelyn King — «Shame» *Teena Marie — Behind the Groove *James Mtume — Juicy Fruit *Kool & the Gang — Summer Madness *Indeep — Last Night a DJ Saved My Life Файл:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Full radio Espantoso thumbЖанр: латинский джаз *Cachao — A Gozar Con Mi Combo *Alpha Banditos — The Bull Is Wrong* *Tres Apenas como eso — Yo Te Mire* *Eumir Deodato — Latin Flute *Mongo Santamaría — Mama Papa Tu *Mongo Santamaría — Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao) *Machito & Afro-Cubans — Mambo Mucho Mambo *Unaesta — La Vida es Una Lenteja* *Lonnie Liston Smith — Expansions *Irakere — Anunga Nunga *Eumir Deodato — Super Strut *Xavier Cugat — Jamay *Benny Moré — Maracaïbo Oriental *Tito Puente — Mambo Gozon Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Full radio K-Chat thumbРадиостанция K-Chat — разговорное радио, находящееся под управлением Эми Шекенхаузен, которая и ведёт передачу на нём, а именно — берёт интервью у знаменитостей Вайс Сити. Интервью были взяты у следующих персон: * Джезз Торрент * Майкла Карападиз * Пэт "Mr.Zoo" Флэннерди * Гетсемэни Стархок Мунмейкер * Би-Джей Смит * Клод Мажино * Тор Файл:GTA Vice City - K-Chat Full radio VCPR Vice City Public Radio (Общественное Радио Вайс Сити, сокращённо — VCPR) thumbнаходится под руководством Джонатана Фрилоудера (озвучен Патриком Олсеном) и Мишель Монтениус (озвучена Kelly Guest). Единственная программа на радиостанции — Pressing Issues, которую ведёт Морис Чавез. На этом шоу поднимаются определённые проблемы общества, которые обсуждают гости программы вместе с Морисом. В программе обсуждаются следующие темы: * Деморализация общества * Восприятие мира и позитивное мышление * Безопасность населения Файл:GTA Vice City - Vice City Public Radio Full radio Видео Файл:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Файл:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 2 Файл:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 3 (Rev. 2) en:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Списки